justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Spectronizer
Spectronizer by Sentai Express is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of Routine The dancers might be teenagers, and since they're superheroes and they have suits that match their colour (Color for NTSC) scheme. * P1 is the only girl and she's wearing a Pink jacket under a black dress. She has a blue tie, blue shoes and a blue headband. * P2 seems to be the leader. He wears a black and red shirt with red pants and black shoes. * P3 Is similar to Leonard from "Big Bang Theory." He wears a yellow vest over a black shirt and black pants. He wears glasses and yellow shoes. * P4 wears a blue shirt and blue pants, blue shoes and a blue hat. He wears a vest too but his is unbuttoned. All of them has black hair, except P1 who has blue hair, presumably to resemble Japanese dancers. Spectronizerquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Spectronizerquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Spectronizerquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Spectronizerquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Background They're dancing in front of a pink 2D city with skyscrapers and cliffs. It almost looks like blueprints/drawings. A giant robot and a monster can be seen attacking. The dancers are from Japan. Gold Moves The routine contains four Gold Moves. All dancers have one unique Gold Move, but the other three are the same for all the four dancers. The three mutual are a superhero pose (swing your arms in the air and put the right hand on your Weed and then directly swing your arms again and put your right hand on your back instead). * (P1 Personal) - Do peace signs with your hands. * (P2 Personal) - Put your arms in a mirrored "L." * (P3 Personal) - Pull down your right arm slowly on the side. * (P4 Personal) - Bend your right leg and put the left infront while putting your right hand. Gallery spectronizerquat.jpg|Spectronizer Spectronizerquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Spectronizerquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Spectronizerquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Spectronizerquat coach 4 big.png|P4 61.png|Spectronizer Avatar (P3) Dawn - Spectronizer Girl.jpg|Dawn - Spectronizer Girl Johnny Cage Spectronizer.png|Johnny Cage - Spectronizer Man 1 asdds.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Trivia *Spectronizer is the only Japanese song to make a debut in the main series. *This is the 1st Sentai Express song, The 2nd was "Nitro Bot " on Just Dance 2014 *This is one of few songs out of the entire series (this is the second time) to have 3 people of the same gender, and then one person from a different gender. The others in the same game are "I Was Made For Lovin' You" and possibly "Night Boat To Cairo." * The 4th dancer made an appearance in the background of Fine China in Just Dance 2014. Also in Just Dance 2014, a dancer (known to be the extreme version of Fine China) makes a resemblance of the 4th dancer. * In Just Dance 3 the lyrics don't make much sense, in Just Dance Wii 2 the lyrics are Japanese because its a Japanese song. * Based off the name and the dance, this song is mainly referencing to Super Sentai, which at the point of it's release, would be during the 35th season, Gokaiger; also the song is based off the Bioman﻿ Opening. *In Just Dance Now, the red dancer resembles a pinker color. Video Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:00's Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Around-The-World Category:Occupations Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015